Brandi's Wish
by mardel
Summary: Brandi finds love close to home


Brandi's Wish  
  
by mardel  
nc-17  
  
Brandi finds love right under her nose, when she wasn't even looking.  
  
Disclaimer I just borrowed them for the story they are owned by the USA Network  
  
  
  
  
  
Ricky had known Brandi since she was in high school. So when he was awaken  
  
from a sound sleep by a pounding on his door, he was only slightly surprised.  
  
"Brandi, Nina what are you doing here at three in the morning?" he opened the  
  
door to her.   
  
"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Mom's in Tahoe with Tiny" she said.  
  
Her first reaction to Ricky answering his door in nothing but his boxers was,  
  
relief that he was home. It took another couple of seconds for it to sink in he  
  
wasn't dressed in much. And then another thirty before it registered that he  
  
was built really well. She had no idea that under his shirt his chest was so  
  
amazingly well muscled and covered with a generous amount of hair. She found  
  
herself staring.   
  
"Let me put on some clothes." he pulled on his jeans and pulled on a shirt,  
  
but he was to distracted by her telling him what she had been through for  
  
him to get to buttoning it. So it was still hanging open a few minutes later  
  
when Brandi came into his arms for a hug.   
  
"It will be OK, Nina, we'll work this all out and everything will be fine." he told  
  
her while hugging her tightly. He was being gentle and strong at the same time.  
  
Brandi was feeling better already and his arms had only just closed around her.  
  
She hadn't been comforted by her father much in her life, he wasn't one for very  
  
much hugging. But she knew at once that Ricky had done this sort of thing   
  
before. She had wrapped both arms around his lower chest, her face was  
pressed to his throat and she noticed he was very warm to touch.   
  
Ricky had been the one member of his family his sister would turn to if they  
needed a shoulder to cry on. He was the second born male in a family of six  
kids. In the old days that would have meant he was expected to be come a priest.  
But his mother had only told him she wanted him to be happy, if that included  
his being called to become a priest then she would be proud of him. If it didn't   
then she would still be proud of him. But he seemed to have the temperament for  
settling arguments, comforting hurt feelings and in general understanding his  
sister's troubles. He was a master hugger so comforting Brandi was not anything  
unusual to him.   
  
"There take a deep breath. One more." he stroked her back. He knew the first  
thing she needed was to calm down. Then she would need to collect herself.   
If she pushed away from him at any time he would release his hold on her but  
once a lady was settled in his embrace they hardly ever wanted to leave.   
  
"I'm sorry" she told him, "I'm getting you all wet."   
"I'm water proof, I'll make some calls in the morning, and we will get this all  
straightened out." he bent his neck sideways to look into her eyes.   
"OK?" he asked.   
Brandi nodded and closed her eyes, she was settling against him, she was   
liking the hard warm feel of his body. It made her feel safe and protected.   
  
Ricky relaxed and stood there holding her. He was willing to hold her as   
long as it took, but he was wishing he could lay down. He had only been   
in bed three hours, but what was a little sleep between friends.   
"I think you need to get some sleep, why don't we get you a blanket and you  
can catch a nap on the couch." he finally told her.   
Brandi nodded and moved to sit on the couch, but she watched him. She had  
never noticed him as a guy before. Aside from him always teasing her about  
her driving, he was just a nice guy that her mom was always talking to about  
the next skip. But she was admiring his build, she had never had any idea he  
was so well put together. He was about six one with broad shoulders, a nice  
well muscled chest, great arms with huge biceps and beautiful strong hands  
that were gentle. She was hooked.   
  
Ricky had no idea he was the object of her admiration. He was just treating her  
like any other friend in trouble. He returned with a pillow and a blanket for  
her to curl up on the couch. "I'll see you later, get some sleep."   
Brandi was so wiped out she did fall asleep but she dreamed about Ricky.  
  
He was up at his usual six and took his shower and was just  
finished shaving when he heard Brandi knock on the bathroom door.   
"I'll be done in just a second." he called.   
"Good morning, I'll start the coffee." he smiled at her.   
"Hi, is it OK if I take a shower?" she asked.   
"Sure there are clean towels under the sink, make yourself at home."   
  
" I already have a line on who thinks they need to take care of you. I know   
these guys and they will understand that you don't want to jeopardize your  
working relationship with half of the city. You didn't see anything and it  
was just a huge misunderstanding." Ricky told her.   
  
"Thanks, wow I thought my career as a bounty hunter was in the tubes before  
it even got started." she sat down and continued to dry her hair.   
  
"OK, your meeting with one of their people at my office this afternoon. If you   
sign off on a statement that you didn't conspire to learn information about  
their business then they will consider the matter over." He told her a little while  
later after talking on the phone to several people.   
  
"Thank you so much, Ricky" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"Your welcome Brandi, I'm glad to help." he hugged her back and smiled.   
  
  
That was the beginning of her attraction for him, but it was not when he realized  
that she was watching him. Brandi hardly ever visited his office, mostly Dottie  
was the one who came for the new files on the skips. But she started joining her  
mom in that contact. Dottie often kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him.   
With her it was just the way she was with people. Brandi watched him when   
ever he hugged her mom, he was gentle but he enjoyed the moment.   
She noticed that the clothes he wore at work revealed nothing about his build  
unless you looked very closely at his shoulders. Otherwise you couldn't tell.  
  
"Mom how long have you known Ricky?"  
"Oh it must be at least seven years now. Ever since he joined up with Old mister  
Handleman, when he joined the business." she said.   
"So I was like twelve the first time I met him?" she asked.   
"I guess so, something like that, he was out to the house a few times for football,  
games and things like that." Dottie told her.   
"What did he do before?"  
"He was a cop he was wounded in the line of duty, but his wound was so serious  
that he wasn't able to pass the physical after he recovered. I thought you knew   
that. You know it's really unfair too, because he's in a lot better shape physically  
than a lot of those other guys. He just has a heart murmur or something silly like  
that now." Dottie added.   
  
Brandi waited until the night of her nineteenth birthday before she let him know.  
"I was wondering if you would like to grant my wish for me?" she asked him   
when she got him alone in the front hall at the house.   
"Brandi it's not up to me to grant your wish, that is for your boyfriend." he told   
her.   
"That was my wish, I'd like for you to be my boyfriend, only somehow boy doesn't  
fit when were talking about you." she moved in close to him and touched his arm.  
Ricky was surprised he had been propositioned before, but he had never  
expected it coming from Brandi. She was standing close enough to him that he   
could feel her body heat.  
"Brandi have you been drinking?" he asked taking hold of her arms and steering  
her towards the chair in the corner.   
"No, I got sick once from drinking I don't much like it. It's you I like." she   
smiled at him.  
"Don't you think I'm a little to old for you? I'm thirty." he told her.   
"No, I think your perfect, your nice and strong and your gentle and sweet."   
She told him, " I want to be your lady," she told him.   
Ricky was so unprepared for her confession he was being kissed by her before  
he could fend her off. She tasted sweet, and he was enough of a gentlemen   
to not pry her off, he wasn't a married man so he wasn't breaking a promise  
to anyone by getting kissed. He put one large hand on either of her shoulders  
and when she finished eased her back enough so he could look into her eyes.  
"Brandi, look at me."  
"That was nice, but you didn't help much." she leaned towards him again.   
"Hold up a minute there," he pushed enough to keep her from making contact.  
"Brandi what has brought all of this on?' he asked.   
That made her stop and look at him, "Your so good to us all the time. I never  
noticed before until you helped me back in July."  
"Noticed what Brandi?" he asked and then when she answered wished he hadn't.  
"That your such a babe." she confessed and then passed out.   
  
Ricky carried her back to her room. Then he went for Dottie.   
"Dottie I think Brandi might have been having to much party she passed out."  
  
"Oh, no she probably hasn't eaten anything today. She has low blood sugar  
she has to be very careful, she doesn't usually drink it makes her sick."   
Dottie hurried to Brandi's room.  
"Brandi honey, wake up and talk to me." she slapped her daughter lightly on   
the cheek.  
"Hey, stop that, what's the matter."  
"Did you eat anything today?' Dottie asked her.   
"No I was to nervous," she pushed her mom away.   
"Could you bring me a glass of juice Ricky." Dottie asked him.  
He fetched the juice, and then excused himself.   
Dottie returned to the party a few minutes later, "I'm sorry she scared you like  
that, I can't imagine what she was all nervous about." Dottie explained.  
  
"She's going to take a little nap and will join us all later."  
Ricky made sure he was gone before she rejoined the party.   
  
It wasn't that he didn't think Brandi was an attractive young lady. She was,  
but he was eleven years older than her. He didn't think Dottie would like the   
idea of him dating her daughter, let alone sleeping with her. Which had clearly  
been what Brandi had been telling him.  
  
  
Ricky hoped she wouldn't remember her little confession. The next time he saw  
her she was acting a little shy around him so he wasn't sure. But it was only  
a few weeks later when he came home to find her waiting for him.   
  
"Brandi have you been going without food again?" he asked.  
"No, I had lunch and breakfast, I though I'd make you dinner." she smiled.   
"But I wanted to see if you were interested first in joining me."   
  
Ricky was not made of stone, he was in fact a mixture of Italian and Spanish  
two of the most hot blooded peoples. He was just a breath away from joining  
her in his bed. "Brandi are you sure because if you become my lady there are  
things you will have to accept."   
"I want to make love with you Rick not come to terms on a deal." she told him.  
She was wearing a pink teddy and nothing else, with her long legs it made her  
seem even more bare. She reached to unbotton his shirt, she had been wanting  
to see his magnificent chest again ever since that first time.   
Rick stopped her for the moment, he had to be sure. Because once he allowed  
himself to join her in pursuite of pleasure there would be no turning back.   
"I don't just have a fling with a lady and then walk away." he told her.   
" I don't do that either, I want you to be the first man in my life." she kissed him.  
Rick responded to her kiss this time, he took control turned it into one of the  
most pashion filled kisses she had ever enjoyed. Brandi was attempting to  
unbutton his shirt again, but her fingers had lost track of what they were doing.   
"Do you want me out of this?" he asked, his voice suddenly deeper, his eyes  
darker.   
"Yes, I want to touch you." she asked.  
He lifted the pair of shirts off over his head in a second, his powerful chest  
revealed to her now as he waited. Brandi reached to test the feel of his hard   
chest, she stroked her hands first up then back down his wide hard muscled  
body. "You feel so powerful." she breathed.   
He smiled.  
Brandi pulled him to the bed with her, she stroked one hand over his chest,   
ruffling the dark hair there and then she lowered her mouth over his.   
  
Ricky had made the choice in his mind that she was an adult so it was really  
her decision who she dated. He would use protection. If Dottie objected he   
would deal with that later.   
  
He returned Brandi's kiss gently at first, then deepened it as he drew her more  
fully into his embrace. She was laying on top of him now, their bodies in full  
contact. His erection pressed against her as she moved over him.   
"Easy sweetheart, there is no need to rush." he told her.   
"I've been thinking about this for so long, I need to feel you." she moaned.  
He thrust himself up towards her trembling softness. Brandi was kissing his  
throat and chest, she was moving against him all the while and making little  
noises that were driving him crazy.   
"You aren't going to make me wait are you?" she asked him while attempting  
to unfasten his pants. He covered her hands with his own, and took a deep  
breath.   
"Brandi your first time shouldn't be rushed like this, slow down." he told her.  
"But your ready, what should we wait for?" she looked at him her eyes dialated.  
" You have to be ready sweetie, not me." she moved her so that she was laying  
beside him. He began kissing her, he thrust his tongue into her mouth in a  
imatation of the motion he would use with his arousal. Brandi melted under his  
attention, when he eased the strap of her teddie off her shoulder and kissed her  
breast she moaned in delight.   
Ricky prepaired her well, kissing and touching. He covered her with kisses,   
his eager mouth trailing down to her hot opening. She was more than ready  
when he pressed a kiss to her there.   
"Ricky please I want to feel you long and hard inside of me." she stroked a hand   
up his throbbing erection.   
He quickly rid himself of his shoes and pants, his organ straining for action as he  
positioned himself over her. He thrust forward carefully at first, then as she  
arched to meet him he pushed forward deeper.   
Brandi moaned with pleasure, he felt huge to her.   
Ricky groaned, she was very tight, he had to wait for her to ease around him.   
" Don't stop now," she begged him.  
"I'm not, but your body needs to adjust to me." he moved just a little bit for her.  
"Oh, yeah that's it, do that again." she purred.   
Ricky eased backwards then thrust forward, her softness adjusting to his  
hardness. He rode her in long slow strokes until she was ready for her finish.   
Then he quickened his pace to push her over the edge. He thrust hard and fast  
as she cried out her frist climax with him.   
" Ricky you are so, ahhhh" she moaned as she reached her pleasure.  
Her body was arching to meet his deep thrusting hips, her back lifting off the  
mattress as he pounded into her. He was ready for a climax of his own and  
continued to drive hard and fast until he joined her in pleasure.   
  
  
"That was amazing, your really good at making love." she told him before  
thinking.   
Ricky kissed her at that remark, each cheek and then her mouth.   
"It was because you wanted me that it was so special." he told her .  
She was laying beside him, her leg resting over his groin, her hand stroking the  
thick hair on his hard muscled chest.   
"No your hot, you made sure that I was getting as much out of it as you were."  
She rubbed her leg over him, " Your kind of well endowded aren't you, you felt  
huge to me."   
Ricky laughed deep in his throat, " I'm about adverage, it's just that you haven't  
done it before that I felt like that." he told her.   
"I've done it before, but they weren't anywhere as good at it was you are, and   
they didn't have a cock like this." she stroked him with her hand now, as he   
was beginning to become aroused again.   
Ricky had misunderstood her before, but she must not have been with to many  
other guys for her to be impressed with his skills. His growing erection was   
stretching to a full hard distended length. With the added help of her stroking  
he felt as if he was more aroused than usual.   
Brandi stroked the swelling solidness of his throbbing organ, he was more than  
she had ever had before. But then the other two guys had been unable to main  
tain their erections for more than a few mintues. Ricky was allowing her to stroke  
him and feel him with out pushing her onto her back and maddly pumping a fast  
little unsatisfing cock into her.   
Ricky was enjoying her attentions, he was stroking his hand over her back and  
shoulder as she caressed him. She seemed fasinated with the feel of his  
hardness. But he was not expecting her to take him in her mouth and wrap her  
eager tongue around him. He wouldn't be able to maintain his hardness long  
with the hot feeling of her mouth around him.   
"Brandi if you want to use me again, don't keep at that very long." he moaned   
and arched towards her. "Ah, sweet Jesus, don't do that."  
Brandi was attempting to take his entire length into her throat, but she wasn't   
quite able to fit him all.   
Ricky arched even more off the mattress as she licked him from tip to base.   
It was then that she moved to his side and pulled him to mount her.   
Ricky was so overcome with the sinsation of her mouth, that at first he didn't  
realize it was now his turn. He thrust deep and hard, his cock more than ready  
for release. Brandi was ready too, she pumped her hips to meet him.   
He drove deep with long thrusts, his body held above her with strong corded  
arms.   
" Keep doing it just like that." she asked him.   
He groaned in response, his breathing fast as he pumped to satisfy her.   
She was still a tight fit for him, but he used his entire distended length to  
pleasure her to the very depts of her softness.  
They rode out the waves of pleasure together, as they shared a climax.   
But even as his organ was pumping his seed into her, he knew he wasn't  
finished. He was riding her with his still firm cock buried deep as he recovered.  
Brandi was moving under him, and he was not subsiding.   
"Do you want more?' he asked giving her the option.   
"Oh, yeah keep going that was great." she praised him.   
  
Ricky resettled his groin over her and eased backwards until his still aroused  
organ was partly reveiled, then he thrust up and deep as he entered her.   
"Your still as hard as ever," she told him," It feels like your going to split me  
apart with your huge cock, stud man, keep coming."   
Ricky drove into her hard then, the encouragement she was giving him just  
making him that much more aroused. He rode over her in quick hard thrusts,  
his back and stomache beginning to ache from the effort. But his cock was   
still hard and ready. Brandi was hot, wet and restless beneath him, she was  
close to another climax.  
" You are so huge that feels so good," she moaned. Then she finished. Her  
neck arched as she cried out her pleasure. He kissed her throat, and pushed  
forward twice more and reached his own climax.   
  
"Where did you learn to talk like that during sex?" he asked her much later.  
"I read it, that while most men won't ask you to tell them what your feeling, they  
all most always like it when you do tell them." she stroked a hand over his hot  
chest. "Didn't you like it?'  
"I did but you don't have to exaggerate your praise to make me want you."  
He told her.   
" I wasn't exaggerating anything."   
"Is your mom expecting you home tonight?" he asked suddenly aware that  
she still lived at home.   
"No, she knows I stay over at friends places some nights." Brandi sighed  
and cuddled close to his side.   
Ricky kissed her again and then they both drifted off to sleep.   
  
It was just before dawn when Ricky woke up. Brandi was still cuddled against  
him, her cheek resting on his chest. Had she not been with him he would have  
climbed out of bed for his cold morning shower. It was the only way he could  
rid himself of his every morning full hard erection. This morning he did have  
another option. But as they had just enjoyed several times together he decided to  
go and shower. He was walking naked and fully aroused to the bathroom when  
Brandi opened her eyes. His body was beautiful, completely male, hard muscles  
dark hair and hugely erect. No matter how much he protested his size she knew  
he had to be more than average. Not that it mattered, he was skilled at giving her  
what she needed to achieve release.   
"Good morning." she told his retreating back.   
" Good morning Nina," he stopped in the door way of the bathroom and smiled at  
her. " I'm just going to shower."   
"Don't you want to show me what you have there first?" she teased him,  
following him to the bathroom, while pulling on his discarded t-shirt.   
  
"I usually have an erection every morning, and you have had enough for a few  
days." he told her.   
He was just thinking of her, he told himself as he washed under the cold water.   
His erection finally subsiding after the second cold rinse of the morning.   
  
"Can I watch you shave?" she asked perched on the counter next to the sink.   
He had wrapped the towel around his waist, but he wasn't really ready for her  
to watch his every move.   
"Why don't you shower now, you can watch me shave another time?" he   
offered. He knew if she stared at him very much longer he was going to have  
her naked on her back under him as he drove long and hard into her.   
  
"Spoil sport," she frowned. But she did climb into the shower and wash first  
her hair and then her body.   
Rick shaved quickly and went to the kitchen to start coffee. He was pulling on a  
shirt when Brandi finished her shower.   
  
He waited in the kitchen for her to get dressed. He was avoiding seeing her in  
anything less than clothing. She finally emerged from the bed room wearing   
shorts and a crop top in sunny yellow.   
  
"Brandi we need to talk about this." he handed her a mug of coffee.   
"Thanks, I know you think your to old for me, but it's that up to me?"  
"It is and it isn't, your mom might not like the idea of your dating me." he told her.  
"I know you think that but wait until we tell her, she already likes you, and she  
certainly trusts you. You might me surprised." Brandi reached to stroke her hand  
over his shoulders as she passed behind his chair and sat at the table.   
  
"You said that you didn't want to make a deal before, but there are things we  
have to discuss. I am a jealous man when it comes to my lady. I'm open minded  
about most things but I do want my lady to be nearby when I am done with my  
work for the day. So while I realized you have a right to your own career, the  
career you have doesn't really work well with that idea."  
"OK, I hear you but the skips you give us hardly ever keep us out over night.  
Not like the ones dad us to have all the time." Brandi said.   
"You do have a point there, but your dad liked the challenging cases."   
  
"We are really good in bed together. I think you like me more than just a little."  
She smiled.   
He nodded his face serious, "I do like you more than just a little, Nina. But there  
should be more to it than that. I think you just have a crush on me and you will  
wake up one morning and it will be over. "  
" A crush, I'm not thirteen I'm attracted to you, there are several reasons that I  
care about you. Not the least of which is your a nice person."   
"So you want to keep seeing me for a while and prove to me that you have more  
feelings than just a crush?" he asked. Knowing he was going to be hurting   
bad once she did decide they weren't right for each other.   
  
Brandi jumped up from her chair and hugged his neck. "Yes, can we tell mom  
soon? So I can prove to you that she won't be upset about us."  
"I think we should wait on the telling Dottie part for now." he hugged her back  
with only one arm.   
Brandi still had hopes of getting him back into the bedroom. But he was being  
stubborn about that.   
"I have work this morning, and you probably have a class right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but not for an hour and a half, we could." she started to say.  
  
"Brandi if you want to prove to me that this is about more than that, your going to  
have to keep from bringing it up all the time." he teased her.   
"OK, I'll call you this afternoon and we can set up something for later." she   
grabbed her purse and keys from off his coffee table.   
"You drive careful, I'll see you later." he waved.  
  
Brandi was talking with her best friend at college that morning.  
"OH, you know that great guy I've been dreaming about all semester."  
"Yeah, the one you won't point out to me." Jillian said.  
"I told him how I felt last night, he was so wonderful."  
"OH, my God you mean you did it? The first time you were with him."  
"Yes, but I've know him for a long time so it wasn't like I just jumped him."  
Brandi told her.   
" He was good in the sack, did you get your rocks off?"   
"He was really good, and I was pleased several times." Brandi bragged.   
" You lucky duck, I never get one let a lone several." Jillian smacked her.  
  
Ricky was right in the middle of talking with a client when she called that  
afternoon.  
"Brandi honey, Why don't you come over to my office after class and we can  
decide what to do then, OK?"   
"Sure I can do that, I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
It was almost five when Brandi arrived at his office but she must have gone home  
at one point because she was wearing a skirt and blouse. Her long beautiful legs  
shown off to advantage by her skirt. It was short but not real short.   
Ricky greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. She kind of lingered in his  
embrace so he didn't release his arms from around her.   
" You look beautiful Brandi, but you seem unhappy." he asked his mouth close  
to her ear his voice low and deep.   
"Tiny was at the house with mom, he really loves her a lot." she said.  
"This makes you sad, I thought you liked him?" Ricky asked.  
"I do like him, but I feel bad for him. Mom just isn't ready to return his love.   
It has to hurt when that happens." she sighed and pressed her face into the   
hollow of his throat.   
He rubbed her back with one large and hand and tightened his hold on her.  
"Are you worried that I might not love you in return?" he asked.   
"No, I'll prove my love for you, and then you will finally admit you love me."  
She stated as if it was a conclusion.   
"What would you like to do this evening? A movie? A nice dinner?" he asked.  
"I'd like to go back to your place and make love, but you said we aren't going   
to base this on just sex so I guess we could go to a movie and pizza."   
  
Brandi learned that he was a fun date. He treated her like a lady should be  
treated, he opened doors, made sure she was comfortable. Asked if she was  
thirsty or hungry. He touched her enough, but he didn't fondle her in public.  
He held her hand or tucked her arm into his when they walked. He didn't  
protest her touching him in return, she stroked his arm and even cuddled   
into his body while they were waiting in line at the theater.   
In her mind he was the perfect date, and she even liked the looks other   
women were shooting her way during the night. Looks of how did she get her  
hands on such a babe.   
  
"Your taking me home aren't you?" she asked as she noticed the direction  
he was driving in after the movie.   
"Yes, I never should have given in to you yesterday, we should have dated  
first." he told her.   
"So now your going to go back and start over?"  
"Yes, Brandi I'm going to court you from now on." he told her.   
"How long before we get to the sleeping together part?" she asked.   
"It will be at least a few weeks, Nina so that I'm sure you don't just want me for  
my body." he teased her.   
"I do want you for your body, but I want you for your kindness, and your strength.  
For your humor and your caring." she hugged his arm as he drove.   
  
  
Ricky and Brandi dated like a average couple for two weeks and he was enjoying  
all the time he spent with her. They had things in common he wouldn't  
have expected. She liked music he liked and not just pop, she knew how to  
cook two of his favorite dishes and he was a whiz at making pancakes which  
she loved but would only let herself have once a week.   
  
The only thing that was truly bothering him about their dating was the idea  
that Dottie would really hate it. He finally decided to tell her one morning when  
she came by his office to pick up a skip's file.   
"Dottie, Hi come, can I get you something to drink?" he offered.   
Dottie kissed his cheek and smiled at him. " Hi, is this one going to be trouble?"  
"No, I think once you find him, he will go with you willingly." Ricky told her.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something else." he took a sit across from her.  
"Sure what was that?" Dottie focused her full attention on him.   
" Did you know Brandi has been seeing the same guy for almost a month now?'  
"Yes, she seems to be happy with him, he doesn't keep her out late all the  
time. Her grades are actually getting better." Dottie told him.   
"So you think you might like this guy when you meet him?" he asked.   
"Yes, he seems to be good for her, he almost has to be better than the last   
one she brought home. Have you met him already?"   
" You could say that, "I've been dating Brandi this past month." he waited for  
her to explode. " I care about her Dottie, but she approached me for our first  
date.'  
"You've been dating Brandi?" she looked surprised.   
"She approached you? That would explain all the questions she was asking a   
few weeks ago."   
"Questions?" he asked  
" She was asking me about you, how long I had known you and what you did  
before you were in the bail bond business. Don't you think she might just  
have a crush on you?" Dottie asked.   
"Yes, I do that's why I'm trying to take this slow, but I was feeling guilty about  
not telling you." he confessed.   
"Thank you for telling me Ricky, you are a better choice than any of the last  
couple of guys she dated. I know if she is really in love with you that you won't  
do anything to hurt her." Dottie said.   
"I've been trying to convince her that she is to young to decide I'm the one.  
She needs to meet more people live life a little more yet."  
"She had always been hard headed once she makes up her mind, she's just like  
her father. We will just have to wait and see if it's just a crush or not." Dottie  
took her file and stood.   
  
Ricky waited for Brandi's call that afternoon and told her he had spoken to her  
mom about them.   
"She didn't get upset did she?"  
"No, she was alright with the idea, she said I'm a good influence on you."   
He laughed.   
Brandi wanted him now as much as she had that first time, and she was  
tired of waiting for him to start something.   
"I'll meet you at your place at six, I'll make us dinner tonight."   
"Alright sweetheart I'll see you then."   
  
Brandi was ready and waiting from him when he came home. She had made  
dinner but it was keeping warm in the oven. She was wearing an outfit  
guaranteed to make him horny. She had learned during her time dating Ricky that  
he especially liked her long legs. So she was wearing a super short skirt, no  
panties and a tight scoop neck top.   
"Hi, honey I'm glad your home." she greeted him from the kitchen.   
Rick's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw her outfit.   
"Hi Brandi."   
She came to kiss him hello, and pressed against him with her lowered body  
as she gave him a very sexy kiss. There was no doubt in his mind about what  
she wanted from him. He was willing to give it to her, he had been putting her  
off for three weeks. As she pressed herself against him, her mouth showing him  
how hungry she was from him, he returned her pashion. He also lifted her   
against his groin as he hardened and swelled. The sight of her in such a short  
skirt had him aroused instantly. Brandi moaned her delight at his response.   
Ricky wasn't sure he liked her pushing him into sex like this but he did want  
her. He pressed his groin into her while using his hand cupped over her ass   
to hold her against him.   
"You feel good, long and hard, and all for me." Brandi told him, grinding her   
hips into his.   
Ricky unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor, he lifted her leg up so she   
could feel him even better. His erection was throbbing and swollen to a   
hardness he hadn't experienced in ages.   
He was determined to not take her with his clothes still on. He moved them  
towards the bedroom. Brandi was reaching for his pants when as kicked off  
his boots.   
"I know your eager Brandi but let me get my clothes off first."   
She pushed at his pants and they slide to the floor, his shirt followed a second  
later. Then she was fondling him, her hands full of his throbbing erection.   
"I want you inside me, now." she told him.  
Ricky pushed her back onto the bed and was mounting her in the same fluid motion.  
He thrust hard and deep, having no paticence after her urge plea for him.  
He took very little time to see to her needs, but she was so ready that she came  
once before him and then again as he was thrusting wildly hard and fast.   
He cried out his climax and almost collapsed as he ejaculated deep inside of her.   
Brandi was still moving beneath him as he recovered his normal breathing.   
  
"I would prefer to take more time when we make love Nina." he told her, and kissed  
her softly.   
"I know, but you have been making me wait for three weeks, I couldn't wait any  
longer." she caressed his chest above her. He moved to lay next to her.   
"You can always start over and take your time." she teased him.  
"Don't think I'm not going to, as soon as I recover." he promised.  
  
They finally ate her home cooked meal at about nine that evening.   
  
Ricky was proven wrong about her feelings for him. Brandi continued to want him  
as her lover, and as her best friend. She stayed in college and finally achieved  
her degree after four more years of school.   
  
Dottie was more proud of her than anyone.   
  
end 


End file.
